Hot Chocolate
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Mereka bertemu kembali hanya sejenak, akankah sekeping rasa akan tumbuh? Hari itu hujan, dengan dua cangkir cokelat hangat didalam sebuah kafe klasik. Kafe itu bernama Ichiraku Cafe. #1 Serial Ichiraku Cafe *SasuSaku*Enjoy this Story!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Hot Chocolate

 _Ichiraku Café adalah salah satu cafe yang terletak di Tokyo, Jepang. Café tersebut didesain dengan banyak jendela kaca besar disetiap sisi, dicat berwarna krem dan putih_ vintage _. Disalah satu sisi café yang tidak memiliki jendela besar, kau bisa menempelkan berbagai karya tulismu dengan_ post-it _atau kertas biasa, umumnya orang menyebutnya sebagai majalah dinding café. Ketika berada didalamnya, kau juga bisa mendengar musik bernuansa_ jazz, mellow rock, _dan sesekali_ klasik, _sambil duduk ditempat duduk yang terbuat dari kayu dan sudah dipoles halus_. _Kadang, disudut café, melalui televisi yang tidak terlalu besar, diputar sebuah film dorama romantis tanpa iklan. Disudut café yang lain, terdapat dua rak buku berukuran sedang yang berisi berbagai macam novel. Menu? Banyak macam jenis makanan dan minuman yang dapat disajikan disini._

 _Karena, setiap sajian memiliki kisahnya._

-X-

 _Akhir November, akhir musim gugur._

Ada yang bilang, cokelat hangat adalah minuman yang cocok untuk dinikmati selama musim gugur. Sepertinya perkataan itu benar. Sakura Haruno berjalan menuju Ichiraku Café dengan pakaian musim gugurnya, mantel sepanjang lutut berwarna merah gelap dan sepatu _boots_ semata kaki berwarna sama.

Tidak banyak yang tahu, jika minuman favorit gadis bersurai merah muda itu adalah cokelat hangat. Ia rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk meminum secangkir cokelat hangat di café.

Hari ini pun begitu. Tempat favoritnya persis disamping jendela, tepat menghadap pintu masuk. Sakura suka melihat orang yang tak dikenalnya berlalu lalang melalui pintu itu, terutama karena ada sebuah bel kecil yang menggantung diatas pintu. Membuat suara denting pelan kala ada orang melintas.

Seharusnya hari ini seperti biasa. Ia hanya duduk berjam-jam menghabiskan cokelat hangatnya, sambil menatap orang yang berlalu lalang. Bukankah begitu?

 _Klining._

Suara denting bel membuat Sakura mendongak, ingin melihat siapa. Namun, kali ini ia mengenalnya. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

-X-

" _Brr,_ dingin." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Ia pintar, tapi kadang juga bodoh. Tadi ia terburu-buru untuk bertemu dosennya di kampus karena adanya perubahan jadwal kuliah untuk nanti sore. Dari rumah, ia hanya menggunakan kaus hitam biasa dan celana bahan semata kaki berwarna hijau tentara. Untung ia tidak lupa menarik syal hitamnya saat hendak keluar rumah tadi.

 _Aku harus menghangatkan diri dulu,_ batin Sasuke. Bisa-bisa ia membeku kalau bertekad langsung ke rumah. Mata hitamnya melirik kearah _café_ yang cukup besar, tertulis 'Ichiraku Café' di papan nama toko. Semoga ia memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli sesuatu.

 _Klining._

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala keatas. Oh, ternyata pintu ini memiliki bel. Lalu, "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pandangan lelaki itu segera mengarah kesumber suara. Kedua matanya sedikit membesar karena kaget. "Hei-Sakura." Kemudian ia tersadar akan pakaiannya yang berantakan, seketika itu juga merasa malu setengah mati. Ia ingin pergi detik itu juga.

Namun, ada seorang pria bertubuh gempal yang baru saja masuk. Membuatnya terdorong sehingga Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan meja Sakura. "Hm."

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun!_ " tiba-tiba saja Sakura tergelak. "Aduh, aku hampir tidak bisa mengenalimu sama sekali. Kau baru saja ikut lomba lari? Atau habis kebentur sesuatu? Kau aneh sekali."

Sasuke mendengus ditertawakan seperti itu. Sakura seperti biasa, banyak bicara. "Aku ingin pesan sesuatu dulu. Diluar dingin."

"Ya, baiklah. Kutunggu disini ya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

Bahkan, sampai Sasuke mengantri pun, lelaki itu masih merasa malu karena ditertawakan Sakura.

-X-

"Apa kabar?" tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke beringsut duduk. Wajahnya tersenyum malu-malu, padahal seharusnya Sasuke yang merasa malu karena pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Baik, kok…" gumam Sasuke pelan. Sesungguhnya sejak masa sekolah pun, mereka berdua tidak pernah dekat. Sama sekali tidak.

Mereka berdua mungkin saling mengenal karena pernah harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok secara bersama-sama. Setelah tugas demi tugas selesai, mereka tidak saling bicara lagi. Sakura yang berisik itu selalu merasa segan bila harus berbicara pada Sasuke yang terlihat enggan untuk bicara jika bukan pembicaraan yang penting.

Sakura suka, suka sekali kepada Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apakah perasaannya ini disebut cinta atau bukan. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa nyaman jika berada didekat Sasuke, ingin selalu menarik perhatian lelaki itu, ingin selalu tampil sebaik mungkin didepan lelaki itu.

Tapi itu kan beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum mereka berpisah karena berbeda sekolah dan tidak bertemu selama beberapa waktu. Semua pasti telah berubah. Misalkan saja, mungkin Sasuke telah memiliki kekasih?

"Kenapa diem aja?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menyerngit, tidak terlalu memahami maksud lelaki itu. "Dulu, kau selalu berceloteh ketika mengerjakan tugas bersama."

" _Etto…_ " sesungguhnya, Sakura tidak menyangka jika Sasuke mengingatnya. Ah, tentu saja ingat. Sasuke kan pintar, daya ingatnya pasti kuat.

Sasuke menyesap minumannya perlahan. Sakura melirik isi dalam cangkir tersebut, menduganya sebagai _hot chocolate_ yang sama dengan pesanannya.

"Aku tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa. Kita sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu, aku tidak memiliki pembahasan sama sekali," aku Sakura.

"Benar juga." Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya diatas permukaan meja. Ia tampak berpikir. "Aku sendiri bukan seorang yang mudah membuka pembicaraan."

"Hum, dari yang mudah saja, Sasuke- _kun._ Kenapa kau memesan _hot chocolate_?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena ini minuman yang paling murah?" Sasuke menjawab asal.

"Yang benar saja. Yang paling murah disini itu teh. Kau ketahuan tidak pernah datang kesini."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Entah. Menurutku segala sesuatu itu memiliki waktu yang tepat, termasuk _hot chocolate_ ini. Sekarang sedang musim gugur, minuman yang paling tepat untuk musim seperti ini adalah secangkir cokelat hangat. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, benar juga. Kalau musim dingin bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin kopi. Mmm. _Mochacinno_ bisa menjadi pilihan yang manis." Sasuke menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak kusangka kau menyukai hal yang manis." Sakura berkata, kemudian tertawa kecil.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menatap hujan dimusim gugur yang tidak kunjung mereda. Rintik hujannya terasa sendu. Sasuke lebih menyukai cuaca cerah dengan langit biru tak berawan, sambil mencemil makanan manis.

Tak lama, melodi _Fur Elise_ dari Beethoven terdengar dipenjuru Ichiraku Café. Sakura merasakan jika jantungnya berdegup kencang karena mendengar musik tersebut. Tetapi, jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang ketika memandangi wajah Sasuke.

Sudah lama tidak bertemu, tetapi wajah Sasuke masih seperti yang ada diingatannya. Hanya saja, sekarang ia tampak lebih dewasa. Mungkin, jika lelaki itu berdiri, akan terlihat bahwa lelaki itu lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari dahulu.

"Hei Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Kau menatapku terus."

"Eh?" Wajah Sakura langsung terlihat kaget, perlahan bersemu merah. "Ti-tidak juga kok."

"Kau sendiri suka _hot chocolate_ ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, aku suka," jawab Sakura. "Selain manis, rasanya juga menghangatkan."

"Dulu rasanya kita tidak pernah berbicara berbasa-basi seperti ini ya? Yang kita bicarakan hanya seputar tugas melulu." Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan, "Kenapa ya setelah lama gak ketemu kita malah bisa berbasa-basi?"

"Benar juga. Padahal kita tidak memiliki hal untuk dibicarakan."

"Mungkin seharusnya kita saling canggung?" tanya Sasuke, sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Ini aneh," ujar Sakura. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja."

-X-

Iya, ini aneh. Tapi bukan lah hal yang salah. Seperti kata Sakura, semua baik-baik saja. Sasuke mencoba untuk percaya pada kebetulan ini tak akan menimbulkan masalah.

Sasuke tidak percaya pada kebetulan, ketidak sengajaan, ataupun takdir. Kehidupannya sudah terencana sejak kecil. Lulus sekolah diumur kedelapan belas, menjadi asisten dosen diumur ke dua puluh satu, dan lulus sarjana diumur dua puluh tiga. Menikah sebelum umur berkepala tiga dan memiliki anak.

Hari ini, karena dosennya mengganti jadwal yang telah terencana, ia harus terjebak hujan di café. Rencana demi rencana yang telah disusunnya hari ini terpaksa tertunda. Lalu, bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya dulu, membuatnya khawatir.

Mungkin, ini akan menjadi salah satu titik perubahan terbesar dihidupnya.

Melodi _Fur Elise_ yang mengalun berhenti. Berganti menjadi televisi yang dinyalakan barista café, menayangkan sebuah dorama jepang lama yang berjudul _Love in Tokyo,_ episode yang kesepuluh. Yah, episode keberapapun itu tidak menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau kuliah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya." Sakura menjawab cepat. "Kalau kau sudah pasti jawabannya ya."

"Hm. Aku asisten dosen, walau diselingi kuliah juga, sih," ujar Sasuke, "Kupikir kau tidak akan kuliah karena kau tidak menginginkannya dulu."

Sakura tertawa lagi, pelan. "Iya, aku tidak menginginkannya. Tetapi orangtuaku ingin, lantas aku bisa bilang apa? Aku bisa menjadi anak durhaka jika tidak menurut."

 _Gadis baik,_ batin Sasuke, ia tersenyum kecil. Tetapi setelahnya Sasuke tidak mengetahui harus membicarakan apa.

"Hm…" Sakura mendongak sedikit, wajahnya kembali terlihat malu-malu. Sasuke mengira ada hal aneh yang dipikirkan gadis ini. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menunggu Sakura bicara.

"Kau sudah memilki kekasih, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

Kekasih? Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir soal itu. Mungkin ia berencana untuk menikah sebelum umur berkepala tiga, tetapi dia tidak berpikir untuk memiliki kekasih sama sekali.

"Belum."

"Heh? Sungguh?" kedua bola mata Sakura sedikit berbinar.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke sedikit malas. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jendela, hujan sudah reda sepenuhnya. Ia harus pulang. Banyak pekerjaan yang tertunda karena hujan ini, dan harus ia selesaikan segera.

"Tidak kusangka," gumam Sakura. Ia menyesap minumannya.

"Berhubung hujan sudah reda, aku harus pulang," ujar Sasuke.

"Cepatnya," ucap Sakura seperti tak rela. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Mm, mungkin suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Dan Sasuke pun berdiri. "Sampai nanti, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Kemudian, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura disana, tanpa menoleh lagi. Meninggalkan Ichiraku café bersama momen hari ini.

-X-

 **From : Naruto**

 **To : Sasuke**

 **Sub : Prom Night Reunion**

" **Hei. Kau mau ikut** _ **prom night reunion**_ **SMA tidak? Tanggal 1 Desember jam 8 malam, di gedung xxx yang sudah disewa oleh Ino."**

Sasuke terdiam membaca pesan itu. Reuni… boleh saja. Tapi prom…?

 **From : Sasuke**

 **To : Naruto**

 **Re : Prom Night Reunion**

" **Boleh. Tapi, kalau prom night berarti harus membawa pasangan kan? Tentu saja ada acara dansa nanti."**

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membacanya sesegera mungkin.

 **From : Naruto**

 **To : Sasuke**

 **Re : Prom Night Reunion**

" **Ya, tentu saja. Kau sudah memiliki pasangan? Kekasihmu, mungkin?"**

Pertanyaan itu terdengar tidak asing.

Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke belum memiliki pasangan kekasih, tapi mungkin gadis itu…

Bisa.

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Sejak hari itu, Sasuke pergi kembali ke Ichiraku café, tetapi tidak menemukan Sakura disana. Dan ini sudah satu minggu. Harusnya hari ini ia datang, keterlaluan jika tidak.

Ia… ingin bertemu lagi dengan gadis bernama Sakura Haruno.

 **From : Sasuke**

 **To : Naruto**

 **Re : Prom Night Reunion**

" **Belum, tetapi aku sudah memiliki calonnya. Tunggu saja, kau mengenalnya kok."**

-X-

Sakura mengenakan mantel merah mudanya, dan sepatu _boot_ berwarna merah gelap. Satu minggu ini ia berwisata bersama teman-teman kuliahnya, dan hari ini ia akan ke Ichiraku café. Ia merindukan suasana disana, musik-musik yang mengalun dan juga dorama Jepang yang diputar secara acak.

Ia juga rindu secangkir _hot chocolate._

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar. Sakura tidak berniat untuk membacanya, jadi hanya menyimpannya dalam saku mantelnya. Tetapi satu menit kemudian, ponselnya bergetar kembali. Akhirnya ia membuka ponselnya dan membaca dua pesan disana.

 **From : Naruto**

 **To : Sakura**

 **Sub : Prom Night Reunion**

" **Sakura. Kau mau ikut** _ **prom night reunion**_ **SMA tidak? Tanggal 1 Desember jam 8 malam, di gedung xxx yang sudah disewa oleh Ino."**

Dan pesan kedua…

 **From : Sasuke**

 **To : Sakura**

 **Sub : Prom Night Reunion**

" **Kau sudah tahu tentang** _ **prom night reunion**_ **? Mau menjadi pasanganku untuk prom? Sekaligus… kekasihku?"**

Sakura tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menjawab pesan dari Sasuke.

 **From : Sakura**

 **To : Sasuke**

 **Re : Prom Night Reunion.**

" **Tentu saja. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."**

Mungkin ini baru perasaan suka bagi Sakura. Tetapi ia yakin, akan menjadi cinta nantinya, untuk seorang lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

-OWARI-

HUAA, AKHIRNYA SELESAI!

Seingatku, aku membuat ini sejak bulan November. Namun karena sering tidak memiliki waktu luang, aku menundanya terus. Hehe.

Hot Chocolate adalah serial pertama dari Ichiraku Café! Yaps, aku akan membuat sekuel dari cerita ini dengan pairing dan menu minuman yang berbeda. Bisa saja nanti aku membuat SasuHina, NaruSaku, NaruHina dan lain-lain. Jadi semua kebagian, hahaha xD

Dan, aku tidak akan membuat sekuelnya setelah chapter ini seperti You(Kuroko no Basuke) karena pairingnya akan berbeda-beda. Nanti akan membuat kerusuhan dan aku akan sedih/?

Baiklah, terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ini ^^ Sampai bertemu di fanfict lainnya, ya!

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
